


DemiDevimon's in the details

by HapaxLegomenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Digimon Fusion, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/pseuds/HapaxLegomenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima doesn't want to be a Digidestined and he certainly doesn't want to be partnered with DemiDevimon.</p><p>Fill for SASO 2015 BR2</p>
            </blockquote>





	DemiDevimon's in the details

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted entry written for the SASO 2015 Bonus Round 2 (AUs).
> 
>  
> 
> This is admittedly and blatantly not one of my best works, but hopefully someone will enjoy it anyway.

“Kei.”  
  
No response.  
  
“Keiii.”  
  
A muscle in his jaw twitched and DemiDevimon grinned triumphantly. “Keiiiii. My wings are tired.”  
  
“So walk,” Tsukishima finally responded, and DemiDevimon gasped in affected offense.  
  
“I am not built for walking. My legs are short! Even shorter than Elecmon’s, and Kageyama’s carrying _him_.”  
  
“Elecmon Digivolved to fight off that wasp thing.” And Tsukishima still couldn’t get over the fact that Kageyama’s Digimon turned into something with an attack called “Fist of the Beast King”, it was just too serendipitous. The shade of red Kageyama’s face had turned when he heard it wasn’t bad, either. “I didn’t see you Digivolving.”  
  
“It’s not my fault,” DemiDevimon protested. “I’m a bat Digimon! I’m supposed to be nocturnal, how can you expect me to have the energy to Digivolve during the day? Pah! You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“Here,” Yamaguchi spoke up before Tsukishima could respond. “I’ll carry you for a bit, DemiDevimon,” he offered, shrinking a little under Tsukishima’s glare but holding out an arm in unwavering invitation.  
  
DemiDevimon settled himself smugly on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “At least one of you children has a heart,” he said huffily, fluttering his wings a few times before closing his eyes for a nap. Tsukishima just scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a few quick strides to put himself ahead of Yamaguchi.  
  
“Tsukki! Wait up!”  
  
\--  
  
Tsukishima was staring listlessly into the fire, poking at it every now and again, while the others slept. A branch popped and Yamaguchi flinched, squinting his eyes open.  
  
“Mn, Tsukki? Why are you still awake?”  
  
Tsukishima ignored him, but instead of going back to sleep Yamaguchi yawned and sat up and scooted over to sit beside Tsukishima.  
  
“Where’s DemiDevimon?”  
  
“Who cares,” came Tsukishima’s response. Yamaguchi sighed.  
  
“Why are you so hard on him? He’s supposed to be your partner.”  
  
“He’s annoying. I don’t need a partner.”  
  
“A friend, then.”  
  
“I don’t need one of those either.”  
  
“Aw, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured. He leaned over a bit, slowly, giving Tsukishima enough time to back away, but Tsukishima didn’t move and Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He didn’t _like_ the contact, exactly, but it meant something to Yamaguchi so Tsukishima let it happen. They stared into the fire in silence.  
  
“I didn’t even want to go to volleyball camp,” Tsukishima said suddenly, startling Yamaguchi. “I didn’t want to come here, I didn’t want a Digimon. I don’t want to be here.”  
  
“None of us wanted to be here, Tsukki. But it’s not so bad, really.” Yamaguchi rested a lazy hand on Gotsumon’s head, where she lay curled up against his leg. “They’re meant for us, you know? Give him a chance. He’s your partner; you’ll get along, if you try.”  
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”  
  
“Sorry, Tsukki.”  
  
  
\--  
  
DemiDevimon returned as everyone was waking up, and completely ignored Tsukishima in favour of flying straight to Yamaguchi and perching on his shoulder. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima beseechingly, but Tsukishima turned his back. He had no problem ignoring DemiDevimon. The less he was associated with it, the better.  
  
\--  
  
They were walking up the side of a steep hill, which, in Tsukishima’s opinion, was an absolutely unnecessary thing to do, but Hinata insisted that they’d have a good view from the top and could figure out where they were.  
  
Stupid, Tsukishima thought. They weren’t in Japan anymore. Seeing where they were relative to their surroundings wouldn’t be helpful at all.  
  
DemiDevimon seemed to share the sentiment, grumbling under his breath and pumping his small wings for lift. Tsukishima caught himself watching the struggle out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“Um,” Hinata said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. “What’s that?”  
  
He squinted up towards the sky, mouth hanging open dumbly, staring at a circling shadow.  
  
“It’s just a bird, dumbass.” Kageyama bopped him on the back of the head and continued his way along the ridge. Hinata’s face reddened and he yelled something at Kageyama and chased him up the path, Yachi and their Digimon on their heels.  
  
“Kei,” DemiDevimon said, looking at the sky with some trepidation. Tsukishima twitched at being addressed but he followed the Digimon’s gaze -- the circling shadow was rapidly growing. “That’s not just a bird.”  
  
And then it was on them, screaming fire, and Tsukishima had to grab Yamaguchi’s jacket to keep him from plummeting off the edge of the ridge to the lake below. They tried to scramble back down the hill, towards the sparse cover of the forest or at least away from the cliff edge, and Gotsumon leaped forward and Digivolved in a burst of light. She swung her head at the giant bird, but her horn just missed and the attacking Digimon swooped up and away to circle around again.  
  
“I don’t understand,” DemiDevimon was saying, flapping frantically to keep up. “She’s a Birdramon. They’re usually friendly. I mean sure, they’re not the brightest feathers in the bunch but I’ve never heard of one making an unprovoked attack before.”  
  
The Birdramon dove again, then she screeched and exhaled a blast of fire. She missed wide, but a tree exploded from the heat and one branch ricocheted outwards. Before he could react, Tsukishima felt his feet being swept out from under him, and then he was falling, and he could hear Monochromon roaring and Yamaguchi screaming as he fell, too, until he hit the water and couldn’t hear anything.  
  
He thought he had the vague impression of DemiDevimon flying after them.  
  
When he surfaced, gasping, glasses thankfully still on his face, he looked around until he saw Yamaguchi treading water nearby, DemiDevimon fluttering anxiously around his head.  
  
“Are you hurt?” DemiDevimon was demanding, poking at Yamaguchi’s face with his claw. “Say something!” Yamaguchi batted him away and shook the hair out of his eyes.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Where’s Tsukki? Is he okay?”  
  
“Why should I know?”  
  
“Here,” Tsukishima answered, swimming over and ignoring Yamaguchi’s relieved smile and DemiDevimon’s frown. They swam back to the side of the lake together. Monochromon came rumbling down the gentler side of the hill -- Yamaguchi winced when she lost her balance and went careening head-over-tail into the lake, but she righted herself quickly and trotted over to tuck Yamaguchi under her chin. Tsukishima heard him mumbling reassurances while he patted her on the jaw. The Birdramon screeched from the top of the hill, then again, and opened her wings, but then Meramon and Kiwimon jumped on her back and sent her toppling out of their range of vision.  
  
“I don’t understand,” DemiDevimon said again, absentmindedly landing on Tsukishima’s shoulder and knocking his glasses askew with his wing. Tsukishima resisted the urge to shrug him off. “Why’s she attacking us? This isn’t right.”  
  
“Maybe it’s a glitch in the programming,” Tsukishima said blandly. DemiDevimon dug his claws into Tsukishima’s shoulder in reproach.  
  
“We’re not _programmed_. We might be digital, but when you’re here, so are you. We’re real. I’m real, and you’re a jerk.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“It’s true!” DemiDevimon insisted, hopping so he could stare accusingly at the side of Tsukishima’s face. “Haven’t you noticed that I’m the only one who can’t Digivolve? I bet that’s your fault.”  
  
Tsukishima scowled. “It’s not my fault you’re defective.”  
  
“I’m not _defective_. Most Digimon can’t Digivolve freely like Gotsumon and the others can, not that _you’d_ know. But they can, and I think it’s because of their bonds with the kids, somehow.”  
  
Well, that wouldn’t be entirely surprising, Tsukishima thought. Yamaguchi and Hinata, in particular, had been instantly enamoured with their Digimon partners -- Gotsumon and Agumon had also been the first to Digivolve.  
  
“So,” DemiDevimon continued, “if I can’t Digivolve it’s because you suck. Trust me, I don’t like this any more than you do but if I’m gonna be stuck with an asshole like you I’d rather be able to Digivolve along with it, thanks. Then at least I might have been able to keep that Birdramon from knocking Yamaguchi into the lake. So maybe at least pretend to care for once.”  
  
“Shut up,” Tsukishima said, done with being lectured by a fuzzy volleyball with wings. And surprised that DemiDevimon’s desire to protect Yamaguchi bothered him as much as it did.  
  
“You guys alright?” Hinata’s voice called from above, where he leaned precariously over the cliff edge, Yachi hovering anxiously beside him. Yamaguchi yelled back confirmation, then finally looked over at Tsukishima and DemiDevimon and grinned.  
  
“Good to see you two getting along for once,” he said, only to be met with grimaces and denial from both.  
  
\--  
  
Still, the next morning Tsukishima grudgingly offered his hood for DemiDevimon to sleep in during the day -- which came with the happily unexpected benefit of not having to listen to him snarking and complaining all day.  
  
And it paid off, in a big way, when they were attacked by two rogue Digimon a few days later (“ _What_ is going on?” DemiDevimon had grumbled again, frustrated by the spate of errant behaviour), when Leomon had de-Digivolved out of exhaustion and they were backed up against a wall and DemiDevimon was suddenly able to Digivolve for the first time, growing into a towering black demon of a creature that had no difficulty in fighting off both of the attacking Digimon singlehandedly.  
  
“Geeze, Tsukki. He’s scary,” Yamaguchi had said, unconsciously stepping back, but Tsukishima couldn’t help but be secretly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk fandom to me on Twitter at [@paxlegomenon](https://twitter.com/paxlegomenon).


End file.
